Two Sides of the Same Coin
by summer-echo-11
Summary: Kylo Ren has always been misunderstood with his decisions, and despite the galaxy not believing in his choices, he had full faith in what he decided to do. But he never thought that his decision would put him in the position he was now in as he faced his father in the Starkiller Base. / SPOILERS for Star Wars: The Force Awakens.
1. Part I: Kylo Ren

Hello, wonderful readers! After seeing Star Wars VII, I became enthralled with the character of Kylo Ren, and so I decided to write my own take on what may have happened in his head with this conversation with Han Solo based on some theories that I've seen. After I get the actual dialogue between Han and Ben, I may update this story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

 **Warning:** There are MAJOR spoilers for Star Wars VII, so this is your warning now!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Two Sides of the Same Coin

* * *

"Let us help you, Ben."

Kylo Ren looked up to the distraught face of his father. Past memories swirled back to his consciousness despite his efforts to keep them where he had buried them long ago. He stared at the father that would bring his son on his spaceship for rides even after his mother explicitly told him that he was too young and it was too late in the day, just so that his son would end the day laughing. The father who supported his son learning the ways of the Force and the Jedi even though he was never comfortable with the idea of the Force, as his Uncle had told him time and time again.

It would be so easy, so simple, to throw everything he worked for away and go back to his mother and father. The broken and yet yearning look on his father's face told him that he'd be forgiven. He was still considered redeemable.

"I'm struggling," he confessed, his voice breaking. "I don't know what to do."

"We can help. I'll do anything to help you."

"Anything?"

His father nodded.

Cautiously, Kylo Ren took out his lightsaber and held it loosely out to his father. He wanted his father to take it and take all of his stress away with it. His fears would be gone and he could go back home. His father reached out and grabbed hold.

And then suddenly, right as the sun was almost out, he felt it. There were more people here than just his father, Chewbacca, the girl, and the Stormtrooper. Captain Phasma had somehow gotten free, and she was watching him with a group of her soldiers behind her. He tightened his hold back on the lightsaber and saw the fear return to his father's eyes as he tried to take the lightsaber away from his son.

 _Please, Grandfather. Tell me what to do._

He felt a vague push at his mind, and he could feel his grandfather's guidance. And despite his heart dropping at the knowledge his grandfather gave him, Kylo Ren knew he had to complete his mission.

Darth Vader started to rid the universe of the Dark Side with the death of Darth Sidious, and he was going to finish what his grandfather started.

And yet, what started out as a mission to protect his family, ended with it being the cause of his family's struggles.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked at his father. If he was to gain the Supreme Leaders's full trust, he couldn't let Captain Phasma see him let his father go, and he was at a close enough distance that anything but death would be considered letting his father off easy. Snoke was already suspicious that there was light in him. If he did something to prove his theory, he would lose the Supreme Leader's trust, and for his plan to work, that trust couldn't be lost.

So he tightened his hold on his lightsaber once more and unleashed it's raw power. He saw his blade go through his father, and his stomach dropped as he fully realized what the consequences of his actions would be. He tried to reach out and go inside father's mind to speak to him one final time.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I need to beat the Supreme Leader. Please forgive me, Father._

 _I know I haven't shown it, but I still and always will love you and Mother._

His father brought his hand up to his son's face and gently caressed it one last time. Kylo Ren could still see the love in his father's eyes, and he could tell that somehow, his father forgave him.

His father fell off the bridge, and he could faintly hear the screams of Chewbacca and the girl beyond the pounding in his ears. His father's death wouldn't be for nothing. He was going to destroy the Supreme Leader if that was the last thing he did.

 _I'm going to finish what you started, Grandfather. I won't fail you._


	2. Part II: Han Solo

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! I wanted to make a Han Solo version of the previous chapter, so here it is! Thank you all for the reviews and favorites from the previous chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this one! I am thinking about creating a chapter story about Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma similar to this story in that they actually joined the First Order to get close to Snoke and destroy him from the inside. Would any of you all be interested in seeing that? Let me know! And finally, enjoy! :)

* * *

Two Sides of the Same Coin - Part II: HAN SOLO

* * *

As Han Solo and Chewie made their way to leave the Starkiller Base, Han saw him. His son was storming across the long bridge, his black cape waving violently behind him. At least, he thought it was his son. Kylo Ren had destroyed many parts of the man that was Ben Solo, but Han knew that there were still parts of Ben alive deep within Ren. He had promised Leia that he would bring their son back, and he was at least going to try to uncover those hidden pieces once more.

Han ran out onto the bridge, leaving Chewie behind. "Ben!" His son stopped suddenly at the sound of his voice and turned around. "There's no need for the mask here."

"And what do you think you'll see under the mask?" Ben's deep, modified voice asked impassively. If taking away the appearance of his son wasn't enough, they even took away his voice. The same voice that would ring out in laughter as he and Chewie chased the small boy around their home.

"My son," he replied, deteremined and stern. Han hoped that it would help. If Ben was brought back and shown that there will still parts of the Light in him, still parts of Ben that he couldn't hide from, he'd be able to attempt to redeem himself. That is what Luke had said changed Vader, and he sure hoped the kid was right.

To his surprise, Ben took the mask off, giving Han more hope that he thought he'd ever have. Ben wasn't entirely engrossed with the idea of Kylo Ren, otherwise he never would have taken the mask off. Without the mask, part of Ren was gone.

"Come back to us. Your mother misses you. I miss you. Let us help you, Ben."

Ben looked up into his father's eyes, and Han could see the conflict raging within him. He was fighting with the Light Side, but it was there within him. Han still was never entirely comfortable with the idea of the Force, but for his son's sake, he hoped that the things about the Light Side of the Force overpowering the Dark Side that Luke would always spew out were right.

"I'm being torn apart," Ben admitted through a cracked voice. "I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't think I have strength to do it."

"We can help you. I'll do anything to help you."

"Anything?"

Han nodded. He would do anything for his children, no matter what the cost.

Ben slowly unlatched the lightsaber from his belt and cautiously held it out to his father. Han enclosed his hand over the cool metal and slightly tugged on it. Ben briefly loosened his grip on the weapon, but as the shadows crossed Ben's face, Snoke's apprentice and the master of the Knights of Ren tightened his grip once more, and Han started to panic. His rapid heartbeat gave away his fear at what that meant. He was so close to bringing his boy home, and now he might never get the chance.

He didn't register what happened until after he felt the searing heat rip through his body.

Despite the pain tearing through his abdomen, he could feel a slight push at his head, until he felt his son gain access.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I need to beat the Supreme Leader. Please forgive me, Father._

 _I know I haven't shown it, but I still and always will love you and Mother._

Han brought his hand up to his son's face and gently caressed it one last time, trying desperately to convey his love and forgiveness to him, despite his inability to express it in words.

 _Bring our son back._

Leia's words rang out in his head as he fell from the bridge, but Ben Solo wasn't gone. He didn't need to be brought back; he might have hid, but he never left.


End file.
